In a subscription television service, a service provider may distribute multiple television channels. The television channels may carry multimedia content to subscribers' residences through wireless (e.g., terrestrial or satellite communication signals) or wired (e.g., a coaxial cable or fiber optic network) connections. The multiple television channels may be transmitted concurrently through the connections using, for example, frequency division multiplexing (FDM). At a headend associated with the service provider, the television channels may be translated into different frequencies, encrypted to prevent unauthorized access, and multicast to the subscribers. At the subscribers' residences, set-top boxes (STBs) may receive inputs (e.g., from remote controls or other input devices) selecting desired channels, and the STBs may decrypt and translate the desired channel backs to their original frequencies (i.e., the basebands) for presentation by a display device.